SINS
by Ai Buff
Summary: Su nombre es Haruka Itoshi. Es del tipo de chica tímida e nca se mete en ningún problema a menos que sea para salvar a su gemela,Kuromi.A pesar de ser gemelas son totalmente distintas.Tanto física y mentalmente.Haruka nunca pensó encontrarse en el momento y lugar equivocado.A partir de ese momento ella y su hermana caerán en la más profunda oscuridad,amando el pecado.


**SINS**

 **Su nombre es Haruka Itoshi. Es del tipo de chica tímida e introvertida, todo es debido a sus problemas de salud. Nunca se mete en ningún problema a menos que sea para salvar a su gemela, Kuromi. A pesar de ser gemelas son totalmente distintas. Tanto física como mentalmente. Haruka nunca pensó encontrarse en el momento y lugar equivocado. A partir de ese momento ella y su hermana caerán en la más profunda oscuridad y se hundirán...O no. Todo depende de la perspectiva de cada una de ellas.**

 **Hola, perdón por llegar de la nada pero he estado un poco (muy) ocupada xD, y no puedo ni actualizar mis fics a tiempo. Pido una súper disculpa a todas las lectoras por la espera. Bueno pues como verán esta es una nueva historia. Tal vez suene ya muy rebuscado el tema de el amor y así. Esta historia fue inspirada en una saga que estuve leyendo. Me atrajo la temática y decidí darle un poco de mi toque :3. Espero les guste como me está gustando a mi. Sin más que decir les dejo el primero capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, excepto los OC, son propiedad de Rejet y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 _Capítulo 1. Haruka Itoshi._

* * *

 **HARUKA**

* * *

-¡Haruka!.-la voz de Noittra me saca de mis pensares.-Gomen.- dije al borde de los nervios. Me llamo Haruka Itoshi, tengo 17 años y estoy y en segundo año del instituto. Soy del tipo de chica que prefiere pasar desapercibida a causa de mi físico.-Estas más distraída que de costumbre.- dice mi amiga que me mira con mucha curiosidad.-Es por Kuromi.-digo en un suspiro mientras mi mirada se dirige automáticamente al lugar vacío de mi hermana. Kuromi y yo somos gemelas, aunque son tantas las diferencias que tenemos que no parece que lo seamos.

Ella es extrovertida, risueña y muy bonita. Su piel es ligeramente bronceada a causa de su amor por estar al aire libre bajo el sol. Su cabello es corto, lacio y color chocolate con puntas doradas. Le encanta hacer deporte y odia la escuela.

Yo, soy otro caso. Debido a que desde que ambas nacimos fui la más débil de salud. Nací con un extraño problema en la piel y no puedo exponerme al sol, a causa de eso mi piel es extremadamente blanca. Mi cabello es negro, largo y ondulado. Mis ojos son verdes pero más oscuros que los de mi hermana. Mi cuerpo tiene un enorme defecto. Tengo mucho busto, y al ser delgada se nota más. Así que para esconderlo uso mi suéter dos o tres tallas más grande.

-¿Ahora en que problema se ha metido?.-susurra Noittra para evitar que el profesor nos escuche. En el momento en el que voy a responderle suena el timbre anunciando el receso y ambas suspiramos. Antes de salir del salón miro hacia la ventana. Miró como cada noche. El está ahí. Ese chico me mira desde el jardín, sumido bajo la oscura sombra de un árbol. A pesar de la oscuridad de afuera puedo ver que está sonriendo.

Esa simple acción me sorprende. El lleva mirándome por la ventana cada noche desde el inicio del ciclo escolar. Eso ya desde hace un mes. Desvío la mirada al sentir como mis mejillas empiezan a calentarse. Y grabó su rostro en mi mente como cada noche. Unos hermosos ojos lilas al igual que su cabello. Un oso de peluche entre sus brazos. Pero esta noche que lo vi sonreír me pareció el chico más lindo que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-Haru-chaaaaaaaan.- ese grito logró sorprenderme y solté mis cosas por accidente. Miró en la dirección de donde proviene esa voz y Kou está justo frente a mi.-Hoy no vino M-neko-chan, ¿Porque?.-me pregunta descaradamente. Me niego a responderle instantáneamente y prefiero agacharme a recoger mis cosas. Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar decido responderle.- Kou-san, mi hermana se llama Kuromi y ella no vino debido a la suspensión de tres días que les dieron a ambos por la falta de pudor en la demostración de su amor.- cuando termine de hablar sentía mis mejillas calientes de nuevo al recordar cómo encontré a mi hermana anteayer con su novio, Kou.

Al verme así, el comenzó a reír para después ponerse serio y mirar mi mano. Me había cortado con una hoja y gotas de sangre caían al suelo. Busque una bandita en mi bolso y me la coloque. Todo bajo la seria mirada de Kou.-Aún no lo logro entender. Son gemelas y no se parecen, y, su sangre huele diferente...-dijo dando media vuelta y dejándome sola y confundida.-Listo, ahora vayamos a comer algo.-Noittra venía del baño y me esperaba para ir a comer. La mire y decidí dejar a Kou de lado, le di un último vistazo a la ventana pero él ya no estaba ahí. Suspiré y me uní a mi amiga para ir a la cafetería. Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Kuromi. Le conté que la había encontrado semidesnuda en la enfermería con Kou. La enfermera los delató con el director y este los sancionó con tres días de suspensión. Le conté que conocí al mayor de los Mukami.-¿Qué hace Kou aquí si está sancionado?.-dijo Noittra.

-Vino a recoger sus tareas, ya que su hermano se negó a llevárselas.-dije mientras la observaba comer. Hoy no tenía mucho apetito, esperaría hasta llegar a casa. Seguramente Kuromi se sentía muy sola en casa. Mama y papa se tomaron unas vacaciones de tanto trabajo.-Haru,¿Porque no vamos de compras este fin de semana...

-Noittra. No.-dije mientras me mordía mi labio y miraba a otro lado. Siempre que teníamos esta conversación terminábamos peladas.-Está vez no,Haru.-decía ella logrando sorprenderme.-Noittra...-no sabía qué decirle. Odiaba ir de compras por culpa de mi cuerpo.-Haruka, tienes un hermoso cuerpo. Además tu cumpleaños es dentro de tres meses y tenemos que quitarte esa horrible maña de esconderte detrás de esa ropa tan holgada.-con sus palabras unos hermosos ojos lilas vinieron a mi mente y pensé que tal vez no era tan mala idea.-Está bien, pero será algo sencillo.-una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de mi amiga.-Lo prometo.-dijo extasiada.

Gritos en la entrada de la cafetería captaron nuestra atención. Me arrepentí de haber mirado en esa dirección. Era el peor momento para que el apareciera, mi autoestima se desplomó al suelo. Rápidamente busque a donde ir pero ya era muy tarde. El ya me estaba mirando y sonreía con sorna. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.-Hola Haruka.-su voz era suave pero yo sabía que algo se escondía debajo. No le respondí pensando que con suerte el se hartaría y se iría. Todo su séquito de fans me miraba con odio y yo no sabía qué hacer.-¿Qué buscas aquí, idiota?.- la voz de mi amiga rompió el incómodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse causando un murmullo a nuestro alrededor.

-No te metas,enana.-observe como el rostro de mi amiga se volvió rojo de la furia.-Es...es mejor irnos Noittra.-dije poniéndome de pie y tomando la mano de mi amiga. Antes de siquiera dar un paso una mano aprisionó mi brazo y me jaló hacia la barra de ensaladas. Noittra me miró y yo negué con la cabeza. Una vez que estuvimos a solas el hablo.-Dile que tengo que hablar con ella. Es urgente.-sus ojos eran verdes como los míos y una infinita tristeza los embargo, su voz estaba llena de rabia y negué con la cabeza.-Ayato...Ella está con Kou y es muy feliz.-esto último tal vez no era del todo cierto pero ya me estaba cansando de ser el medio de comunicación entre mi hermana y su ex. Ayato Sakamaki.

El me miró furioso y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.-Escúchame bien, chichinashi. Si no quieres que ella sea objeto de mis burlas díselo.-la forma amenazadora de sus palabras y ese apodo hicieron sentir pánico e impotencia.-Me llamo Ha...Haruka, te pido me llames de esa forma. Y por favor no le hagas daño a Kuromi...-sentía las lágrimas arder en mis ojos así que agache mi rostro para contenerlas.

-Ayato.-una voz desconocida me sobresaltó y una extraña sensación me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Me obligó a mí misma a mirar a mi espalda.-Reiji necesita verte.- el chico del jardín está detrás mío mirando a Ayato serio. A pesar de ser un poco más bajo que Ayato su presencia de alguna forma resulta superior.-Métete en tus propios asuntos, Kanato.-

Antes de irse Ayato me da una mirada de advertencia. Ya sin su presencia mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse y a temblar. Me doy la vuelta y puedo ver a ese chico. Es tan hermoso que duele verlo.-Gra...gracias.-digo tartamudeando. El me mira y se da la vuelta. Mi corazón se entristeció y antes de derrumbarme ahí decido hacer lo mismo y me doy la vuelta dispuesta a irme.-No lo hice por ti, Teddy quería jugarle una broma a ese idiota de mi hermano...-su voz me detiene pero no volteo. De alguna manera su voz es suave y me reconforta, no lo conozco y eso me perturba.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Ese chico se comportaba como un niño pequeño. Mi mente seguía tan confusa y salí corriendo sin mirarlo. Necesitaba a mi amiga. Su calor y cariño dándome un lugar seguro, una creciente necesidad de contarle todo a Noittra nació en mi.

La busque por todos lados, el aire comenzaba a faltarme pero no me importó y seguí. Mi vista se comenzó a nublar y espere sentir la dureza del suelo, pero no llegó. Sin embargo un ligero aroma a menta me invadió y una mano alrededor de mi cintura me sobresaltó.-Ten más cuidado, te puedes lastimar.-una suave voz hablo a la altura de mi oído.-Gra...gracias.-dije poniéndome en pie y mirando a quien me había ayudado. Alto, ojos grises y cabello negro llegando a un azul profundo. Un libro en su mano y la clásica serenidad de su rostro.-Ruki-san.-dije al verlo frente a mi.-Haruka-san, qué sorpresa.-dijo al reconocerme.

-Lamento molestarle,Ruki-san.-dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso. Si Kanato me ponía nerviosa, con este chico mis nervios me mataban, era como si una atracción inevitable me uniera en ese momento a Ruki-san.-No es molestia, y por favor dejemos los formalismos.-dijo él y me sorprendió. Pero después caí en cuenta de algo, el y yo nunca habíamos hablado y éramos extraños.-Lo lamento, pero usted es mi superior y somos desconocidos prácticamente.-una seguridad me lleno y me sentí satisfecha.-Con su permiso,debo buscar a alguien.-dije dejándolo solo en aquel pasillo. El me miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-Si buscas a tu amiga, está con él en el laboratorio de ciencias.-un violento sonrojo apareció en mi pero solo asentí y di media vuelta en el pasillo dirigiéndome a ese laboratorio. Cuando llegue al laboratorio, empuje un poco la puerta y me detuve. Ahí estaba mi amiga, con su novio, Reiji Sakamaki. Todas odiaban a Noittra por estar junto a Reiji-san, ya que él era rico, apuesto y muy inteligente. Él era básicamente conocido por su actitud seria y fría hacia los demás. Amante de las reglas y muy exigente hasta consigo mismo. No fue hasta finales del ciclo pasado que Noittra se atrevió a desafiarlo en ciencias.

Ella ganó la competencia y también su corazón. Noittra al ser estudiante de intercambio de su natal Italia, tiene unas extrañas costumbres. Es revoltosa, mordaz, desconfiada y orgullosa. Pero todo eso es opacado por su fidelidad, es amable y bondadosa debajo de esa dura coraza. Ambos al principio negaron sentir algo el uno por el otro. Pero siempre que buscaba a mi amiga ella estaba con el. Recién que inició este curso ellos comenzaron a salir en público. Frente a todos se comportan fríos y distantes, pero a solas son como ahora. Ambos riendo y siempre sonrojados.

Yo tal vez era la única a la cual le permitían ver este tipo de escenas.-Eh, chicos...-dije al notar que aún no se percataban de mi presencia. Ambos me miraron y se ruborizaron más.-Te veo en el siguiente descanso,Noittra.-dijo Reiji-san y ella asentía dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al pasar a mi lado el solo me dirigió un asentimiento y yo le respondí de la misma forma. Cuando mi amiga volvió a estar normal pudimos platicar.

Le conté de Kanato. Lo que sucedió en la cafetería y como él llegó a salvarme de Ayato. Ella me escucho atenta. Pero por alguna razón omití el encuentro con Ruki-san.-Y eso fue todo.-dije en un suspiro.-Ahora que lo mencionas Ayato y Kanato son trillizos.-dijo pensativo.-Noittra...¿no serían gemelos?.-le pregunte confusa.

-No, Laito es el otro.-dijo ella y quede peor de confundida.-Dime Haru,¿Cuántos de los Sakamaki conoces?.-me quede pensativa con sus palabras.-Hasta hoy solo conocía a Reiji-san y a Ayato...-dije.

-Bien, pues son 6 de ellos.-eso me sorprendió.-Shuu, es el primero. Después. Sigue Reiji. Laito, Kanato y Ayato son los siguientes en ese orden, ellos son los trillizos. Al final viene Subaru.- eso yo no lo sabía. Antes de poder seguir hablando el timbre anunció el término del descanso y ambas salimos del laboratorio. A mitad del camino un dolor en mi pecho me detuvo.-¿Haru...?.-la voz de Noittra sonaba lejana pero me obligue a sonreírle para no preocuparla.-No es nada, solo es la fatiga de correr y no haber comido nada en toda la noche...-dije para despreocupar a mi amiga.

Camino a la enfermería comencé a sentirme peor. Me sentía mareada y mis piernas comenzaban a dejar de responderme. Escuchaba voces en mi cabeza y extrañas imágenes bailaban frente a mis ojos. De alguna manera pude llegar a la enfermería pero estaba vacía, me dirigí a la primera camilla a mi alcance y me recosté en ella, el sueño me vencía y me deje llevar dentro de esa oscuridad.

 _ **Me encuentro rodeada de oscuridad. Trato de observar mi entorno pero no hay nada. Mi voz no funciona y una luz me ciega por un instante para momentos después transformar esa infinita oscuridad en un salón de baile. Hay muchas personas, todas ellas disfrazadas. Se siente una euforia enorme en el ambiente. Apenas puedo abrirme paso entre la multitud para observar todo mas de cerca. La música se detiene y todos miran en mi dirección. Quiero hablar pero logró darme cuenta que no me miran a mí, miran a través de mi.**_

 _ **Observó mis espaldas. Lo que veo me deja atónita. Son personas disfrazadas de dragones. Sus antifaces ocultan la mayor parte de sus rostros, pero algo me resulta familiar en el hombre. Todos a mi alrededor comienzan a vitorear a esas dos personas hasta que el hombre levanta su mano y todos guardan silencio. Su boca se mueve pero tengo la sensación que su voz solo se escucha en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **"Ha llegado el momento. Mi querida esposa esta embarazada de mi futuro heredero. El o ella dirigirá este mundo con sabiduría, valentía y justicia. Mi hermano mayor Reinhart nos ha concedido el honor de otorgarle todos sus conocimientos a nuestro bebe. A cambio de que nuestras familias vuelvan a unirse en matrimonio cuando nuestros primogénitos o sus primogénitos sean niña y niño, es una promesa eterna e inquebrantable". Todos aclamaban el nombre de Reinhart, cuándo apareció venía vestido con una simple capa negra a juego con su elegante traje negro y un antifaz dorado. Una mujer con capa dorada y antifaz negro venía tomada de su brazo.**_

 _ **Tenía cierto parecido con la mujer que estaba con el otro hombre. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en el estrado se quitaron los antifaces y la confusión y el terror me invadieron. Ambas mujeres eran iguales, la única cosa que las diferenciaba era que la mujer vestida de dragón se veía ligeramente mas joven y con el cabello más rizado que la otra.**_

 ** _Pero lo único que azotaba mi mente era el porque el hombre dragón era igual a mi padre. El otro hombre era extremadamente apuesto."Así como ha dicho Kalim, nuestra familia volverá a unir siglos de peleas entre brujos,demonios y vampiros. La prueba de ello son estas dos hermanas, Moegi y Kaeli, las dos brujas mas poderosas de nuestro mundo y ambas protectoras de la caja de Pandora. Ambas tienen a nuestros herederos en su interior."_**

 ** _La voz de aquel hombre llamado Reinhart era suave e hipnótica. Antes de escuchar las siguientes palabras un tirón en mi estómago me dobló y cuándo miré me encontraba en el mismo salón pero ahora todo estaba iluminado por una luz roja. Un ataúd se encontraba frente a mi y el hombre con el rostro de mi padre estaba mirando dentro del ataúd, entre las sombras alguien apareció. Era una de las mujeres de un momento atrás."Yo puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. Moegi y tu eran muy felices, no se merecían esta desgracia...", la mujer se acercó al hombre frente al ataúd y toco su brazo._**

 ** _El la miró y de alguna forma logro comunicarse con ella."Kaeli no...ambas pasaron esta desgracia y no te obligaría a hacer esto. Además mi hermano...el te ama con todo su ser, no podría hacerle esto..."_**

 ** _"Kalim, esto es lo que deseo. Reinhart entiende mis deseos, se que sufre, pero el también sabe que hemos vivido mucho tiempo y la muerte es lo que más deseo...Danos la oportunidad de volver a vivir." De alguna forma aquel hombre solo sonrió pero no dijo nada. Una luz me cegó y cuándo volvió un poco la claridad un bebé estaba en los brazos de ese hombre._**

 ** _"Tu eres la forma perfecta del amor. Nacida para traer la paz y la justicia a este y todos los mundos. Eres el amor de mi vida y mi mejor Moegi y Kaeli. Te llamarás Moaeli. En honor a ellas dos. Aunque sufrirás, siempre estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y en tu interior una enorme carga. La caja se ha unido y ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu cuerpo maduré y expulse ese poder...Hasta ese momento dedicare mi vida entera a encontrar una solución a ese enorme caos que esta por venir."_**

 ** _Antes de poder pensar en esa extraña situación me hundí de nuevo en un torbellino de oscuridad._**

-Mamá...papá...-mis ojos tardaron en poder adaptarse a la oscuridad así que me levanté a garganta estaba seca y mi cabeza me dolía como el demonio.-¿Qué fue eso...? en voz alta sin pensar.-Una pesadilla, voz me sorprendió causando que tropezará y cayera al suelo.-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-en ese momento supe de quién era esa voz.-Ruki-san...-dije suspirando.-¿Qué hace aquí?.-le pregunté una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad de la habitación. A pesar de las sombras pude reconocer esos ojos sin esfuerzo.

-Vine por una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y te vi sudando y respirando agitada así que supuse que estaba bien si te vigilaba un momento.-sus palabras sonaban frías pero una parte dentro de mi me decía que el lo hizo con buenas intenciones y eso me alegró. Una briza logró que me diera cuenta que no tenía mi suéter y automáticamente me cubrí con mis manos.

El bufó pero no mencionó nada al respecto.-Ammmm gra...gracias.-dije mientras buscaba mi suéter. Una prenda cayó en mi rostro y lo trate de mirar buscando una respuesta a esa acción.-El tuyo tenía sangre por todos lados, así que te lo quité para evitar que te ensuciaras más...Además su olor.-eso último lo dijo más para el mismo que para mí.-¿Sangre?.-pregunté atónita.

-Si, al parecer tosiste sangre y te manchaste, deberías ser mas cuidadosa con tu salud. No es normal que un humano sea así de débil.-sus palabras me hirieron pero traté de no demostrarlo. Me puse el suéter, que, era un poco mas grande que el mío pero era cálido y de alguna forma era perfecto. Además un ligero aroma a menta me lleno los sentidos y me sentí con más energía que nunca.

-Te..te lo devolveré mañana...-dije en un susurro. El miraba por el ventanal así que no pude observar sus ojos y eso me entristecía.-Quedatelo, no es como si lo necesitará...por ahora. Mejor, devuélveme el favor de otra forma.-tal vez fue la forma de como dijo eso que logró que me ruborizara al máximo.-¿De...de que manera, Ruki-san?.-escondí mi cara detrás de mi cabello, esa no era yo. Pero una parte de mí deseaba...no...necesitaba satisfacer los deseos de Ruki-san.-Alimentame.-dijo el y una mano me jaló de la cintura. Mi rostro chocó contra su pecho y no fui capaz de mover ni un solo dedo.

Una extraña mezcla de miedo y expectación me llenaron y por primera vez me sentí atraída a un chico de esta forma. Así que no me moví y el tampoco lo hizo.-Odio la comida de la escuela y según Kou eres una excelente cocinera, así qué, cocina algo para mí...-dijo hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello y aspiró profundamente y me causó escalofríos.-A menos que tengas otra idea de como alimentarme...-su voz se volvió ronca y aterciopelada y se separó un poco de mi y por el rabillo del ojo vi sus ojos. Estaban de un color rubí y una sola palabra vino a mi mente.-Vampiro...-dije sin pensar y el se tensó.

-¿Que dijiste...?.- me preguntó y me miró a los ojos, los cuales habían vuelto a la normalidad.-Nada...-respondí sin aliento. Esa pequeña chispa que se había encendido en sus ojos se había ido. Como si el deseara que yo volviera a pronunciar aquella palabra.-¿Que desea comer Ruki-san?.-pregunté y el solo se limitó a mirarme sin emoción alguna.-Yakimeshi.-dijo y me soltó.

Me sentí llena de frío y un enorme vacío me lleno causando que saliera un leve quejido de mi boca y solo pude ponerme roja suplicando mentalmente porque el no hubiera escuchado aquello.-Nunca he preparado Yakimeshi...-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Su rostro estuvo a milímetros del mio y por primera vez sentí que alguien en verdad me veía a mi. Por primera vez me sentí diferente a aquella niña callada, tímida y reservada.-Qué estoy pensando. Ruki-san solo fue amable conmigo...-me dije antes de salir de la enfermería. La calidez del suéter me llenaba y embriagaba, causándome que sintiera la cabeza espesa y sin sentido alguno de la orientación. Miré el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta que ya era una hora pasada la hora de salida.

Tenía que tomar mis cosas y caminé a mi salón, la cual ya debería estar prácticamente vacía. Justo antes de entrar escuché voces en el salón y desee que nadie notará que yo estaba detrás de la puerta, ya que me llamarían fisgona.-¿Qué hacen los niños bonitos aquí?.-una voz llena de reproche habló.-Yuma, silencio.-esa voz era muy familiar para mi. Era la de Ruki-san, preferí seguir escondida en las sombras que aun daba la noche.-Shuu, deja de dormir y habla el porque estamos aquí.-esa era la voz de Reiji-san.-Tsk, que fastidio.-dijo una voz desconocida para mí.

-Ese hombre me contacto hace una hora, masomenos. Me ordenó buscar a Ruki. Tenemos dos anuncios importantes...-la voz adormilada de ese chico era muy baja y me costaba escuchar lo que decía.-Resume, Shuu. Ore-sama tiene hambre y el aroma de estos tipos me hace insoportable estar aquí.-esa era la inconfundible vo de Ayato, un escalofrío me recorrió, si Ruki-san estaba ahí con sus hermanos eso significaba que...

-Ruki-kuuuun. Me molesta estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.-la voz de Kou confirmó me teoría. Pero mi sorpresa fue que Ayato y Kou estuvieran en la misma habitación sin pelear.-Si dejarán de interrumpir podría explicar el propósito de la reunión y podríamos irnos ya...-la voz de Ruki-san sonaba dura y llena de fastidio.-La primera noticia es que...los Mukami a partir de mañana vivirán con nosotros. Indefinidamente. La segunda es...-los gritos causaron que esa voz adormilada guardara silencio hasta que un sonoro golpe causo que todos enmudecieran.-Gracias, Subaru. Aunque eso saldrá de tu dinero...-dijo Reiji-san.

-Como sea.-dijo una voz dura.-Como dijo este bueno para nada. Los Mukami vivirán con nosotros. La segunda es que una nueva novia llegará con nosotros.-

-¿Una...una nueva novia?.-una voz tímida y suave, obviamente de una chica estaba ahí dentro.-Si, Yui. El hecho de que tu ya hayas elegido no implica que ese hombre descansé hasta obtener lo que desea.-había un cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Ruki-san lo que me causó un pinchazo de dolor ´pero lo ignore.-Como saben, la misión Adán y Eva no ha sido notificada a los Sakamaki del todo completa, así que tengo que aclararla, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. La cuestión es que los verdaderos planes de esa persona no los conocemos, solo sabemos que el quiere obtener algo de esta novia, me corrijo desea que nosotros obtengamos eso...-

-Basta de eso, di quien es la nueva victima de Ore-sama...-dijo Ayato altivo como siempre.-Su nombre es Kuromi Itoshi, y de hecho...

Mi cuerpo se movió solo, no supe en que momento abrí la puerta. Lo único que sabía era que mi cabeza palpitaba y mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.-No mi hermana, yo tomaré su lugar en este asunto, pero Kuromi no...ella no por favor...-mi voz sonaba ahogada a causa de mis lagrimas pero no me importó. Me dolía mi pecho y lo único que quería era sacar a mi hermana de este embrollo. Una pequeña mano se colocó en mi rostro, una hermosa chica de ojos rosas me miraba y sonreía muy tiernamente, por un momento una enorme tranquilidad me invadió.-Listo, ya estás más tranquila.-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacía sentar a su lado.-Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran, la nueva novia es Kuromi Itoshi y de hech...

-¡Cabrón!.-la voz de Kou y Ayato sonaron al unisono, en un instante Ayato estaba sosteniendo a Ruki-san del cuello y Kou forcejeaba con un chico albino de ojos rojos. Un extraño fuego verde cruzó la habitación y pegó en la espalda de Ayato y otro de color morado se fue a estampar a los pies de Kou causando que ambos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían.-¿Podrían dejar de comportarse así?.-la voz de Kanato-san se oía muy seria y enojada. Laito estaba a su lado y me guiñaba un ojo.-Vamos, chicos. Hay dos lindas gatitas aquí, sean mas educados.-nunca había escuchado la voz de Laito tan enojada.

-Como decía Ruki, antes de este pequeño altercado. La nueva novia se llama Kuromi Itoshi y de hecho aún no les decía que hay mas de una...-todos miramos curiosos a ese chico rubio recargado en la pared y solo abrió los ojos y me miró directamente.-El nombre de la segunda novia es Haruka Itoshi.-pude sentir como mi corazón se paralizaba y caía hasta mis pies. Olvidé respirar hasta que la mano de esa chica le dio un leve apretón a mi mano.-¿Qu...que?.-pregunté con miedo. Busqué alguna respuesta lógica en los ojos de Ruki-san pero el solo esquivó mi mirada, miré a Kanato-san pero este solo miraba a su peluche con ojos llenos de rencor y rabia. Reiji-san miraba al techo y Ayato junto con Kou miraban ambos a la nada.

El chico rubio, que supuse sería Shuu-san me miraba fijamente causando que me ruborizará. Sentí mi sangre fluir a mi corazón más rápido y un gemido ahogado salió de la chica a mi lado.-Las cosas complicadas son horriblemente cansadas...-dijo Shuu-san. Pero nadie le prestó atención,yo hacía trabajar a mil mi cerebro buscando una posible salida a esto.-Pero...Papa ni Mama permitirían esto...-dije y todos me miraron.

-Tu padre tiene la obligación de entregarlas a ese hombre, debí suponer que eran ustedes...Aunque tantas posibilidades y tenía que ser ella...-fue lo único que dijo Ayato pero no me miraba a mí, mas bien, a nadie.-Es un pacto eterno...esa mujer nos crió para este momento, todos fuimos criados para esto...-todos los Sakamaki asintieron y yo no supe que decir.-Una vez todo aclarado, será mejor disfrutar la última noche en casa. Vamos.-dijo Ruki-san seguido por sus hermanos.

-También es hora de que nosotros nos retiremos.-dijo Reiji-san y todos excepto el mismo y el chico albino salieron de la habitación.-Me llamo Yui, soy de segundo año y espero que podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas.-la voz de la chica y su forma tan dulce de hablar me hicieron sonreír pero el sabor amargo no se iba.-Y el es Subaru...mi prometido.-dijo sonrojándose y el chico albino con ella.-Vamos.- dijo Subaru y ella solo me dio un beso en la frente y salió del salón con ese chico.

-Es mejor que vayas a casa. Tu hermana debe estar esperando tu regreso.-la voz de Reiji-san sonaba apenada.-Y creo que es mejor que no menciones nada de lo que escuchaste, dile a tu hermana que tu padre las ha mandado con nosotros para evitar que estuvieran a solas...-dijo Reiji-san pero yo apenas si le prestaba atención.-Como es que llegamos hasta este punto...-estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero la mano de Reiji-san detuvo mis lágrimas, revolvió mi cabello un poco.-Vamos, al mal tiempo buena cara...o almenos eso siempre me dice Noittra.-pensar en ese momento en mi amiga hizo que mi corazón sufriera aun más.-Yo se lo diré.-dijo Reiji-san, se dio cuenta que sufría por mi amiga.-Digamos que su familia sabe sobre este tema.-

-Noittra...¿sabe de esto?.- pregunté incrédula.-No de ustedes, pero ella era una novia, como lo son ahora ustedes y un día nos conocimos y una cosa llevo a la otra y ella me eligió, aunque fue contra todas las normas de su familia...Aunque al parecer ellos ya logran aceptarme.-dijo el.

-Ella lo llamó...amor a primera vista. Al parecer su raza solo ama una vez en toda su vida...Así que yo soy o almenos si gustas, en el que puedes confiar plenamente.-dijo el algo incomodo pero agradecí sus buenas intenciones.-¿Que significa que tienen un plan para nostras?.-mi cabeza en ese momento ya estaba llena de incógnitas.-Es un tema que prefiero dejarle a Ruki, por el momento ve a casa y disfruta de tu libertad. Una vez que entres en nuestro mundo dejaras de ser tu misma...Será difícil, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es decidir quien quieres ser.-dijo el saliendo de la habitación

Una parte de mi deseaba gritar, pero como siempre solo soy capaz de susurrar.-Quiero ser Haruka Itoshi...-me levanté y me dispuse a dirigirme a la limusina. Tenía que hablar con mi hermana aunque eso significara pelear con ella mi portafolio y en ese momento un pequeño anillo cayo de el. Era color plata y tenía una pequeña inscripción dentro.

 **"Pandora Sin's..."**

No sabía como aquello había llegado a mis pertenencias pero logro hacerme sonreír ante la ironía de la situación. Una parte de mi me decía que acababa de meterme en un mundo oscuro y lleno de pecado. De lo que no estaba segura era de cuánto podría proteger a mi hermana, incluso a mi misma de la tentación de caer en ese mundo.

Me coloqué el anillo y obtuve una nueva determinación. Protegería a mi hermana de todo aquel que intentara dañarla. Protegería mi fe y mi esperanza de un nuevo mañana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **De nuevo les pido una disculpa por ser tan inconsistente en mis fics, pero la escuela cosas por ese estilo me absorben mucho. Les agradecería de todo corazón sus reviews sobre este nuevo fic.**

 **Las quiere**

 **~Ai Buff**

 **SAYONARA! 3:**


End file.
